I Never Told You
by myowntwistedworld
Summary: "Is it me or does Anthony somehow, look exactly like the new Potions teacher?" Cara said to Katie as their new Potions teacher passed their way.Katie couldn't help but looked back & stared at the new professor & damn,she couldn't agree more. HG/DM :
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so here's the thing:**_

_1. Its Hermione's first year of teaching at Hogwarts as the new Transfiguration professor, as well as the new Head of Gryffindor House, and it's also her son's first year at Hogwarts.  
__2. Hermione's son; Anthony is 11 years old so she was seventeen when she got pregnant. Just after their 7th year at Hogwarts. So Hermione's around 28 years old now.  
__3. Harry, Ron and the Weasley's know about Anthony and vice-versa but it's only Harry and Ron who knew about who the father is, but Hermione made them shut their mouth, meaning she made them sign a contract, it's not that she don't trust them. She just wanted to make sure.  
__4. Anthony don't have any idea who he's father is. Only thing he knows is that he's somewhere out there, and his father doesn't want him. So he didn't bother to look for him.  
__5. It's also Draco's first year of teaching at Hogwarts as the new Potions professor and he don't know anything about his son because... well, you have to find out about that later *wink*_

_Competitive Hermione + Cunning Draco = A very disastrous school year._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and Anthony._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The smell of new robes, new books and new students; anticipating for their first magical lesson. Ah yes! It is indeed the first day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Loud students were chatting about how great the castle is, how they can't wait for their first lesson and how they can't wait for the sorting, where once again the Sorting Hat will place them in their respectful houses.

New students, new teachers, new chaos. This is definitely going to be the most memorable year they'll ever have.

Hermione Granger couldn't wait for this day, she couldn't believe it was just days when Professor McGonagall went to her house and personally asked her to become the new Transfiguration teacher and as the new Head of Gryffindor House. McGonagall knew she doesn't have any experience in teaching but she told her that she doesn't know anyone who knows her subject better than her. She was of course thrilled and accepted the offer immediately. Just the thought of sharing her knowledge with the new generation, she can't wait!

She did forget about mentioning it to her son but she dismissed the thought immediately, and just thought that she'll just surprise him on the ceremony.

She was so excited! Thank Merlin she didn't threw away her notes. After all these years she still kept it, what do they expect? She _is_ Hermione Granger, the bookworm know-it-all.

After the Sorting Ceremony, as the new students were all seated in their respectful houses the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up to greet them. "First years, I welcome you here at Hogwarts. I hope your stay will be exceptional and you will all do great in your studies." she said as she smiled at them. "Before I send you off to bed, I would like to make a few announcements, seeing that you are all fully fed, I hope to have your full attention as what I am going to say is important."

The students, both old and new instantly stopped whatever it is they're doing and listened to the new Headmistress.

"First years, the forbidden forest is of course forbidden. No one is allowed to go there unless you have an adult with you and only if it's necessary. We don't want to disturb the creatures in there as they are living in peace. If you have questions you can ask your assigned Head Boy and Head Girl, so as the prefects." Professor McGonagall stopped to see if she still have their attention, smiling at the result she continued. "And as you can see we have a new face up here. Please greet your new Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Granger!"

Hermione stood up as the students clapped, except for one blonde boy with greyish blue eyes sitting at the Slytherin table. His mouth gaping at his mother, so _this _is her surprise, he thought.

"Settle down. And as for your new Potions teacher" McGonagall looked over her shoulder to see he was still not there. She got a bit annoyed. "Well, he's not here yet and seemed to have some troubles but—"

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall opened (in a dramatic way) revealing a very handsome Draco Malfoy smirking at them, obviously loving the attention. Seriously, after all these years you would have thought that he changed, then again he's Draco _sodding _Malfoy, so that's a fat chance.

He handsomely made his way up the faculty table walking slowly, for who knows why.

"I'm sorry for being late Professor, I had some… business to take care of" He said.

"Take your seat Mr. Malfoy. If I may say, you haven't changed at all."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Professor" Malfoy said, saluting to her as he sat beside Madam Hooch. He didn't see Hermione who was just a few seats away from him.

"As I was saying, your new Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House, Professor Malfoy"

The students clapped, mostly coming from the girls.

McGonagall couldn't help but roll her eyes at the teenage girls. "Settle down students. You may now go to your respective houses and take a rest. I will see you all in class tomorrow _and _no skipping classes, I'm specifically referring to both of the Weasley brothers (_AN: Fred's sons)_." She said looking at the both of them. "Have a good night rest and I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

"Granger? What in the world are you doing here?" Malfoy asked. She didn't need to look to his face, she could already feel his smirk.

"Nothing that concerns you Malfoy" she bit back.

"I'd like to see your face Granger, I feel like I'm talking to the table here. Look at me."

She hesitantly stood up and faced him, crossing her arms. "What made McGonagall ask you to teach here? She must be losing it"

"Well, seeing I have my degree in teaching Potions and I graduated as top of my class, I don't see why not." He said coolly. "I just can't stop being great in everything, I mean… I have great looks, great body, I'm smart _and _rich. I'm almost perfect!"

"Ah yes, you're still the same _old _Malfoy who thinks sp highly of himself."

"I can't help it, I'm just so great! And mind you Granger, I'm not old."

She just rolled her eyes at him, seeing this is getting them nowhere.

"Granger, is it me or that student right there is staring at you? Looks like he got a crush on you, mingling with the students eh?" Malfoy said as he wiggled his eyebrow at her.

She frowned at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. She looked over her shoulder and chuckled at Malfoy, "You baboon! That's my son!"

"Son? Ugh." Malfoy looked at her son, obviously disgusted; he continued "You and Weasley? The thought just makes me want to throw up! Ugh. You obviously have no taste in men, _at all!"_

"You freak! He is not Ron's son. Ron and I were never together" Why is she telling this to him? She have no idea.

"Yeah I thought so," he said as he glanced at her son "The bloke have blonde hair"

"What is your problem?" she asked. Seriously, she wanted to kick his balls.

"Nothing, I just want to pick on the Weasel" he said, not really caring.

"Jerk" she said. She looked over to her son and he motioned her to come over. She was about to leave when Malfoy stopped her.

"So… who's the father?" He asked. Apparently, he's intrigued about her son.

"He doesn't have a father."

"His father died?" He asked.

"No"

"I don't see any ring on your finger" He said glancing at her fingers. "Is he a love child? One night stand? My, my Granger! I never thought you had it in you. I'm impressed. I thought you would die as a virgin, I guess I was wrong" He was mocking her again, seriously, after all this years. You would have thought he got over those things and for once in his life, act his age. But then again, this _is_ Malfoy, a witch can only hope.

"Why am I still talking to you?" She said to him.

"I don't know, you tell me"

She glared at him before she went over to her son, seeing she have some more important things to do than to talk to Draco _sodding _Malfoy.

* * *

_'They're not coming' _she thought as she sat in her desk. Her hands drumming the table, she was just so nervous. It's her first class, and her son is going to be there. And she wants them to like her. She looked at her watch _7:01, _'_Where are they?' _she said to herself, really worried that they're not here yet.

Finally after a few more minutes, the door finally opened and the first year Slytherin and Gryffindor students came in and took their seats.

"Good morning students, I am Professor Granger and I just want to tell you all that if you have any questions about our subject you can just raise your hand and I'll do my best to respond the best way that I can" She smiled nervously at them, she looked at her son and he gave her an 'ok' sign. "So who here knows anything about Transfiguration? What do you want to know about Transfiguration?"

She looked at the students, she's really freaking out as no one was raising their hands. Suddenly, a girl from the back with pigtails raised her hand. "Professor, are you that girl who fought with Harry Potter?"

Well, that wasn't really what she was hoping for. "Umm… yes that's me"

"Wow!" the girl said. "How was it? Fighting with Harry Potter?"

"Can you stop talking about my father?" Albus said, it was also his first year at Hogwarts and like his father he got sorted in Gryffindor. "Aunt Granger, can you tell her to stop!"

"Well, this is not really the time for asking those kinds of questions, we are here to learn about Transfiguration and not about Harry Potter" That wasn't strict, she was just explaining things to them, she don't want them to be scared at her.

"Transfiguration," she said "is just one of the complex and dangerous magic that you will learn here at Hogwarts" She felt like she was advertising the school. She really _is _nervous. "As my old teacher say it 'anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned' she chuckled nervously.

They didn't laugh.

* * *

If Hermione was having a hard time with her students, Malfoy on the other hand, was doing great. His students love him, well… mostly the girls.

He was like Gilderoy Lockhart except for the fact that, together with he's looks he also have some brain, unlike his old crazy retarded professor.

"I have three rules in this class, first rule, don't bother sucking up; I hate suck-ups. Second, when I ask questions, you answer. And third, when I talk, you listen." He said as he looked at them. "Understand?"

They all nodded.

"What is Potion? Well, Potions are magical liquids that are created by mixing various ingredients in a cauldron. The mixtures are usually drunk to provide their magical effect. The ingredients used in making certain potions can be ordinary to bizarre and with the procedures; it can be both complicated and time-consuming" He said coolly, not really minding the stares of the girls. "Since this is your first class, we'll do something easy, a boil cure potion. Does anybody know what that is?"

A girl with a curly brown hair raised her hand. '_A know it all' _he thought. "You are?"

"Daniels, A boil cure potion is… well to put it simply, it cure boils."

"5 points to Gryffindor, turn to page 250. You will find both the ingredients and procedure there. Ingredients are in the cupboard. You have an hour to finish it. Move!"

* * *

_Ah yes, comment dears :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_You will not believe who's back here at Hogwarts!_

- "Who? Voldemort?" Ron said jokingly at Harry. He was back at the Burrow, taking a break from his Dragon duties.

"Not funny mate." Harry said with a straight face. "Can I continue reading now Ron?"

Mumbling a 'just a joke', he told him to continue.

_-Draco sodding Malfoy! I thought he was in the states? Why did he come back? Why in the bloody hell is he back? I'm scared Harry, what if something happen? what if he remembered, what if that's the reason why he's back?_

_Honestly, I don't know what has gotten into McGonagall's mind when she hired him AND made him the Head of Slytherin house, well maybe the head part I understand but nonetheless the guy is a bloody git!_

_I still haven't talked to Anthony yet, you should've seen my baby boy's face when McGonagall called my name he look petrified! This is not going the way I planned it to be. My first day has just ended and I'm already stressed all because of that blonde git! I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea after all. I should have consulted you first._

_You have no idea how much help I need from you right now, I wish you and Ron were here. I have to go, I'll write again when Malfoy decides to quit, or hang himself, or better yet, Avada himself. I can only hope._

_Very stressed,__  
__Hermione G._

"Did you see the number of exclamation points she used on that letter?" Ron said, shaking his head. "You would've thought that after all this years, she would get over her hatred for that ferret."

"Ron, you know what happened and that's not very easy to forget." He said.

"I know that Harry, but its Hermione, she's supposed to be the 'mature' one here. I mean, look at me, I'm not blowing up here."

"You don't understand Ron; you can't be mature and be civil when your heart is full of hatred, and when the cause of that hatred is right in front of your face."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Our Hermione is a smart girl, she can handle this, she'll figure out what to do. Come on, let's have a game of Quidditch, I'm bored."

* * *

Draco kept looking at Hermione's son, whenever he looks at the boy the first thing that pops into his head is 'Who's the father'. Obviously, he's very intrigued about him. Anthony have that messy brown hair, almost like Potter's when he was in his first year, _'It couldn't be Potter? He's engaged to the Weaslette, unless...No it couldn't be Potter._'

His eyes were greyish blue, he wonders, where he has seen those eyes, _'Maybe it's the Weasel, but no, he's a loser. Who the bloody hell could it be.'_

_'Why do you care?'_ Malfoy thought at the back of his head._'I don't care, I'm just...curious.'_ He said answering the voice in his head. "Granger, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Sorry professor, I didn't mean to blow up my cauldron. I'll try better next time." Anthony said immediately, it's only the first day and he's already in trouble.

"It's alright; it's only the first lesson. No worries. I'd like to ask you something...personal if that's alright with you." Draco asked. Back in his day he wouldn't even ask for permissions to ask a question but things changed and he's a professor now.

"Depends on how personal it is Sir." said Anthony, very curious as to what in the world does his Potions teacher wants to know about his personal life.

Draco couldn't help but raised his eyebrow. "I assure you, this is not too personal. What's your first name?"

"Anthony Professor, Anthony Damien Granger."

"Anthony, how is your mother?"

_'My mother, you ask how my mother is, well my mother seems to think that teaching here was a good idea'_ he screamed in his head. "My mother is fine sir, why did you ask?" he said, flashing him a smile.

"Nothing, it's just that, we were good friends back in the day."

"Really professor? How come I don't see you at the Burrow?" He asked.

"That's because I went to the states when the war ended. And your father how is he?" He asked not trying to look and sound curious.

Suddenly, Anthony's face went from smiling to scowling. "Why are you asking about my father? Are you also friends back in the day?" said Anthony, both feeling angry but curious at the same time.

"No. I just wanted to -"

"I don't know where my father is, nor do I care if he's still alive in this world. If you have no more questions professor, I'd like to get to my next class."

Obviously, he doesn't want to talk about his father. "Ah yes, yes, go to your next class. Wouldn't want to be late. Thank you for your time."

Anthony nodded his head and left the Potions room.

* * *

Deep in her thoughts, Hermione found herself at the entrance of the library, smiling to herself, of course if there's one place that she finds peaceful, that one place where she needs to think, it's the library. She was about to enter when she saw her son, scowling. "Anthony? What's wrong?"

"I have to go to my next class, Professor." He said sternly at his mother.

"Honey, you can call me mom when we are not in class. What's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know what's wrong mom? I'll tell you what's wrong, why did you think that teaching here was a good idea? Do you know how this will affect me?"

"What are you talking about? I thought this was a good idea, you know I'm all alone back home, Here, I get to see you every day, and I love Hogwarts. I thought you would be thrilled when I'm here. I can help you with your homework, and that stuff. We can be closer Honey." she said, she really is starting to think this is a really bad idea. Maybe it's not too late to give her resignation letter to McGonagall.

"You're wrong mom, we would've been fine if you just stayed back. I don't want you here!"

Hermione was hurt at her son's words. One of the reason she accepted the job was to get closer to him, she knows that they're not very close, Anthony is very distant when it comes to her, he's very different when he's with Harry or Ron. With her, she feels like a stranger to him. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes! I don't want you here! It's been enough that I've seen your face every day for eleven years, I don't want to see it every day _again_ for the upcoming seven years. Please mom, can't you ask the Headmistress to find someone else?" He knew that this was very selfish of him, but he just can't stand seeing his mother every day. Some students may find it cool and awesome, but he's not like those students.

"Is that what you want?" She said, trying her best not to cry. She will not let her son see her cry.

"Yes." Anthony said, almost a whisper, inside he's very sorry for hurting his mother's feelings. He understands that she wants to be closer, but this is not the way to get close to him.

"Very well, if that's what you really want honey, first thing tomorrow."

"Thanks, I have to go now."

"Yes of course."

_'And here I am thinking that I was a bad boy when I was kid. I guess it's not only me then.'_Draco thought at the scene he has just witnessed.


End file.
